


Anchor

by citrusyghost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, birthday fic, cheek kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: This time when Jeonghan laughs, he’s close enough that Seungcheol knows he hasn’t imagined it.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> For Seungcheol,

Warmth in his belly and flush on his face, Seungcheol leans his head onto Vernon’s shoulder and laughs. Giddy. He barely hears himself. His voice is drowned out by the chorus around him.

Jihoon is sat opposite — eyes curved into half moons, mid-chortle, smacking Mingyu on his arm. The younger of them barely feels the assault. He’s sniggering at something Seungkwan has said.

Seungcheol feels another laugh bubble up his throat. It feels like the draw of a breath, natural.

That is what it feels like being with them. All of them. The comfort in his heart and the pillar to his strength. Seungcheol exhales a soft breath and closes his eyes. It is his favourite sound in the entire world. His family — happy. Just the thought makes Seungcheol smile again.

“Are you finished, hyung?”

Vernon nudges at where Seungcheol’s head is rested on him. The gesture is gentle and Seungcheol lets his head loll to the side. He hears a new chorus of laughs. The attention had shifted from Dokyeom’s re-enactment of an episode to — him.

“It’s not even midnight, Coups.” Seungcheol hears Joshua tease from somewhere further down the table. 

Before he can pull his face into mock offence, Jihoon delivers a hit from opposite. “Your age is showing.” The musical genius adds. Seungcheol can hear the amusement in his voice and turns to shoot him a look.

“Hey we—“ Seungcheol begins. _—had a long day. _He wants to say but Soonyoung cuts him, twinkle in his eye. “It’s okay hyung we understand.”

Seungcheol barely gets time to reply when a consensus echo of consolation sweeps down the table; Layered with cheeky giggles and the random snort.

“They say you start aging for real when you hit 25.” Someone says.

Seungcheol sputters. He’s mixed between wanting to defend himself and trying to think of something clever to say back. Neither happen. His face just turns red from being flustered and the rest laugh harder; Hands slapping and chopsticks flying.

Some part of Seungcheol’s mind has already begun apologising to the restaurant staff. That’s what happens when they go out together. Stuck in their own world. Almost like lovers consumed with one another. Seungcheol laughs at the thought. It is a sweet one that lingers on his mind as he flickers his gaze down the table.

This is something he likes to do. He likes to take a step back in moments like these and enjoy the members for what they really are. It is when he gets to see them with utmost clarity. Wonwoo’s nose is scrunched from his laughter. Dino is mid-speech but Seungcheol doesn’t catch it, distracted by the way their youngest is so passionately speaking.

It powers forth a burst of affection from Seungcheol’s chest. He cannot stop it. It just overtakes him so he lowers his head to smile. Eyes on his hand where it skirts the rim of his soju cup.

Then a glimmer of light.

His ring.

Covered in faint scratches, battered by practice but still — solid and unshaken like his resolve.

They have come so far. They are so different now yet somehow, still exactly the same. Isn’t it amazing? How time passes when no one is keeping track? How boys mature and how friendship strengthens? Seungcheol makes a quiet noise to himself before pulling his head back up.

Warm light.

A blur of colour and then suddenly — complete stillness. Seungcheol finds himself locked in a gaze, unable to look away.

Jeonghan is staring at him.

For a moment neither of them move. Held in a single moment of just being. It feels like so much is said where nothing is said at all.

Seungcheol’s lip curls upwards slightly. _Kids. _He means as he makes a gently defeated expression.

Knowing look in his eye, Jeonghan laughs quietly. This far away, Seungcheol shouldn’t be able to hear it: Jeonghan’s laugh. The restaurant is packed and voices chatter over more voices. He knows he’s imagining it.

Jeonghan’s laugh is soft in nature even when it is its version of loud but somehow, somehow — Seungcheol hears it ringing in his ears.

The warmth on his face is returning.

Different from the warmth of alcohol and different from the warmth of Vernon’s shoulder pressed against his but — Seungcheol cannot bring himself to look away.

It feels private. Like all the space in the room shifted to tunnel just them two in. Like there isn’t multiple sets of cutlery littered across the long dinner table; like as if it is just —

A smack on his back draws jerks Seungcheol forward. He coughs a surprised laugh. Soonyoung’s voice is in the air and the members are standing to crowd. There is cake. _When did they have time to get a cake?_ Seungcheol wonders. His gaze is still latched onto the blonde but Jeonghan shifts out of view.

“Happy birthday hyung!!!!!”

Voices all around. A kaleidoscope of sound. Someone hugs him from behind, it’s Dokyeom. Seungcheol laughs and grabs him to hug him properly, clapping him on his back. Dokyeom has gotten stronger, firmer. There’s a more stable confidence to his being that Seungcheol feels. He is so proud of him.

“Thank you.” Seungcheol murmurs. Then he says louder, “thank you. I—” he pauses. The words slip right out of his mind for everyone has gathered around him. They’re smiling at him and for once, Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say. Dokyeom is still in his arms when Mingyu comes from the side and envelops them into a hug.

“Oof.” Seungcheol grunts. He’s being sandwiched.

And then chaos. Laughter in his ear. Hugs everywhere. It’s the biggest hug ever. Seungcheol can barely breathe with all their bodies slamming into the meat pile that is them.

_W-where is the cake? _Seungcheol worries. _Oh god. _

There is a hand slipping to poke him at his side and he yelps in surprise. Junhui’s chuckle in his ear. Seungcheol tries to grasp at him but the lithe dancer is too fast. Junhui slips out of his range, Cheshire grin on his handsome face.

“Happy birthday!!!!”

“You are super old but we love you!!!!!”

“You guys—“ Seungcheol wheezes; half-exasperated, half so filled with a love it renders him incapable. The fluff of hair in his nose belongs to Minghao. When did he get in the middle? Are all twelve of them in the hug???

Seungcheol can’t see. He’s barely holding them all up to be quite honest. Heads of various coloured hair crowd his vision but Seungcheol’s eyes draw to the one head of blonde that stands safely out of arms reach.

They lock eyes again.

This time when Jeonghan laughs, he’s close enough that Seungcheol knows he hasn’t imagined it.

* * *

Rides home after a tightly packed scheduled day usually meant dead silence. Today Seungcheol is treated to exhausted snoring; Curtesy of Kim Mingyu flat out by the back. He lifts his hand to soften the radio before turning his gaze out the window.

The highway is clear — streams of light whizz past as the few other cars speed past theirs. A race to a finish line nobody knows.

Another year come and gone.

* * *

“How long do you think?” Seungcheol asked one day. It was winter then. He still remembers being bundled up in one too many layers and feeling like that still wasn’t enough.

The cold was bitter like the black coffee Soonyoung had shared with him, but outside they stood anyway.

Just to catch a moment.

Jeonghan had dug his hands deeper into his coat pocket before turning to him. _How long? _The blonde didn’t question. He just looked at Seungcheol, unmoving.

Back then, Seungcheol thought he didn’t understand but now that time has past and he’s had more time to think about it, he thinks Jeonghan knew exactly what he was saying when he shrugged and said, “as long as you are here.”

* * *

Seungcheol slips quietly past their bedrooms but when he gets to the living room, Wonwoo is lying in the dark — console in hand and the echo of weapons clashing.

“Can’t sleep?” The younger guy sounds unsurprised despite the day they’ve had.

Seungcheol relaxes his shoulders. “Not really. You?”

“I’m finishing a level.”

“Ah.”

Then silence.

Seungcheol leans against the wall beside him and watches Wonwoo’s brows furrow in concentration. There was something about these moments that Seungcheol likes to watch.

“It might rain.” Wonwoo says, eyes leaving his screen for a fraction of a second.

Seungcheol makes a noise from the back of his throat. “I’ll take an umbrella.”

“Want me to wait for you?” Wonwoo sucks in a sharp inhale as he smashes some keys. Then he groans. The background music that plays immediately after tells Seungcheol that the level isn’t finished.

He laughs. “Go to sleep.” Seungcheol waves a hand before turning to the door. Wonwoo doesn’t respond to that. Seungcheol just hears the music change echo through the silence of the living room. He pauses by the door to grab an umbrella.

_Just in case._

* * *

The weight of his phone feels heavier than usual in his pants pocket but Seungcheol doesn’t reach for it. Instead, he hits the lift button and rubs his hand behind his neck.

Number flashing.

An arrow pointing downwards.

_Ding._

The doors pull open and Seungcheol blinks in surprise.

Jeonghan mirrors his expression; eyebrows raised slightly and lips apart.

A beat.

Seungcheol tilts his head but the question never leaves his lips.

Jeonghan shrugs before stepping away from the door. Its already tried to close once from how long the two have stood unmoving.

“Where are you going?” Jeonghan flickers his gaze to the umbrella in hand.

Seungcheol presses his lips together sheepishly. He doesn’t say what he wants to. It feels like he shouldn’t. He doesn’t have to, since Jeonghan is here.

So instead of replying, he steps into the lift and stands on the other end. “Where are you going?”

Seungcheol watches Jeonghan’s lips purse slightly at his question-answer and laughs to himself.

“Minghao said it would rain.”

“He’s still awake?” Seungcheol is surprised.

Jeonghan leans against the lift wall. “8bar.”

The doors are closing them in.

Of _course._ “Why didn’t you join them?” Seungcheol explores.

Jeonghan’s brow pinches ever so slightly. Then he makes a thoughtful noise. “I should.”

“Don’t.” The word slips before Seungcheol can catch it.

It holds Jeonghan’s hand still just by his floor number. Seungcheol’s heart thumps in his chest. Jeonghan’s hair is moused. Probably from rolling around in bed trying to find a good spot. He also has one of his more worn pajamas on. Seungcheol doesn’t comment on it and Jeonghan never presses the lift button.

They hold in a moment of stillness before Jeonghan taps the ground floor.

“I call dibs on the umbrella.”

* * *

Wonwoo and Minghao were right.

It does rain.

Light enough to pass for a drizzle but heavy enough that both Seungcheol and Jeonghan are pressed shoulder to shoulder under the umbrella. They decided on a walk to the convenient store. But for what it’s worth, the store isn’t exactly convenient since it’s about four blocks down.

They walk anyway.

Skin against skin, brushing only when the rhythm of their steps allow and not a second more.

The smell of rain is thick in the air despite it only lightly showering down. A part of Seungcheol’s arm hangs outside the umbrella’s shade but he doesn’t mind.

He glances at Jeonghan. The light from the street lamp illuminated the blonde of his hair and Seungcheol blinks.

“We’re going to regret this tomorrow.” Jeonghan murmurs.

A car passes them by.

Its tires, dragging across the wet tarmac.

“I won’t.” Seungcheol looks straight ahead.

Jeonghan exhales amused but Seungcheol doesn’t turn towards him. His ears are singed red. Warm to the touch, he’s sure.

“I—“

“Let’s cross now.” Jeonghan interrupts him. Hand on Seungcheol’s bicep, he feels Jeonghan tug him across the road. They hurry. Rain pelting.

When they’re safely across, Seungcheol stuffs his free hand in his pocket and angles the umbrella to shelter Jeonghan more.

“You were saying?” Blonde swaying across Jeonghan’s eyes. Seungcheol is distracted.

“Nothing.” He breathes.

Jeonghan makes a face but he doesn’t comment further. He just continues walking and Seungcheol follows.

Butterflies.

They get ice cream after circling the store thrice. It’s not like they had anything they really wanted, other than the time it took to get here.

“This red bean one is new.” Jeonghan offers his ice cream to Seungcheol. It takes him a second to lean forward to taste. Flavour on his tongue, eyes on Jeonghan.

It _is _new.

It is sweet.

“I didn’t get you anything.” The blonde says.

From behind them, the fluorescent light from the store casts a gentle halo.

“You don’t have to.” Seungcheol says.

“Hm.” Jeonghan eyes him.

“Really.” Seungcheol insists. _This is enough._

Jeonghan bites at his ice cream. “Sure.” He says, peering at the sky. The clouds have turned darker, heavier. “We should head back.”

“We should.” Seungcheol echos despite himself. In a few hours they will be back on stage and his body will be aching from tiredness but for now, Seungcheol doesn’t think of it.

All he thinks about is Jeonghan’s light weight against his arm. The way their sleeves ghost against one another and the way they stare straight ahead.

The walk back is as quiet as the walk to but it is reluctant. Like as if the both of them move in slow motion. Of course, only as slow as it is believable.

Despite being four blocks down, they are right back in the lift. Right back where they started.

The umbrella drips where Seungcheol holds it.

Together they watch the levels climb and the arrow point upwards. Every second feels like a second too soon.

And then— Seungcheol is up.

He exhales quietly, turning towards Jeonghan in an effort to chase this last moment of privacy. Here, between the four walls closing them in.

A touch by the side of his face.

Fleeting.

The softest press of lips against cheek.

“Happy birthday.” A whisper.

Warm breath tickles Seungcheol’s ear and then— the rush of air that whooshes by when Jeonghan pulls away sends a shiver down his spine.

The lift door pulls open.

Seungcheol blinks at Jeonghan, eyes wide and cheeks red.

The blonde laughs.

Then he nudges Seungcheol out of the lift with a soft push.

Seungcheol stumbles, tripping over his own feet like the fool he is. He almost drops his umbrella but he jerks forward to grasp it.

The seconds are rushing by.

Jeonghan’s laugh, ringing in his ears.

When Seungcheol drags his head up to catch a glimpse of Jeonghan, smile pulled onto his beautiful face and eyes, lit by a sparkle.

And then it’s over as quickly as it begun.

He’s standing in his lobby.

A parallel to a mere hour or so before. It must be reaching three in the morning. Seungcheol watches the lift climb another floor before the number stagnates.

Then hears the faintest _ding_ echo from above.

His heart thumps in his chest.

* * *

“And if I’m not here?” Seungcheol had asked back.

There he watched Jeonghan pause to frown. Winter breeze dancing past them two.

“Where else would you be if not here with us?” Jeonghan scoffed, “working an office job in a suit and tie?” He teased.

“I don’t know.” Seungcheol remembers blurting back. “Somewhere with you.”

How quickly the biting cold had stopped — bursting forth a warmth of embarrassment. Fumbling idiot. Silly mistake. Seungcheol expected nothing but Jeonghan had kicked his heel against the gravel and turned towards him.

“I’m always with you.” He said.

* * *

The night sky is clear — stars speckled across the darkness despite the drizzle that beats against Seungcheol’s window. He watches the raindrops collect weight and then stream downwards. A race to a finish line nobody knows.

Another year come and gone.


End file.
